Everavelia—Everburn x Aeravelia/An Everburning Love and Battle
This talkplay was created on October 29, 2015 in HD Wikia Chat and was revised on the same day. It depicts Everburn's awakening in the ancient planet of Antiquus and an encounter of love and battle. Guide to the Talkplay: Italicized ''— Out-of-character text Plot Participants *User:Josh the Hedgehog *User:DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Storyline ''Josh the Hedgehog: Good thing my comp's in Safe Mode. Hmm, what character should I use here....? DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Dunno 'cause Dark is with Josh. Josh the Hedgehog: Ahh. Yup. I get it. Everburn: (wakes up on Antiquus) So the twisted clone of Darkstorm is surrounded by a pile of white sand in Demersus proper, which is in the continent of water, Benthos. Josh the Hedgehog: Ventilus is in the southeast, while Benthos is in the NE. Everburn: (Walks around after putting on his face mask so his skull half is not noticed) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Everburn is Dark's evil clone. A well-built man docked on the shore with his trusty pegasus. He went down from his steed and noticed the man with the mask. Everburn: (Looks a lot like Darkstorm) "You seem to be familiar to me. How may I help you?" said the man with the pegasus. Everburn:(Throat dry) Water "Water? Let me give you a bottle of fresh water," he spoke. He grabbed a bottle of fresh water from the satchel of his pegasus. Everburn: (Chugs the bottle down) The pegasus stared at Everburn in curiosity. Everburn is wingless. "He's really thirsty, right?" he told the pegasus. The former neighed and shook its head to relax its mane. "So, what's your name?" the man asked. "I rarely see such a familiar face such as yours in here since few years ago, before the Planetary Barrier was formed." Everburn: Vorkata Everburn. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Vorkata is said "Vorkat", the extra "A" is silent. Josh the Hedgehog: Yup. "Everburn, eh? Sounds like from the northwest portion of this globe. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Paedeus, a paladin of Benthos." Everburn: (looks at him, his Orangish-Yellow Iris' look menacing even with slitted pupils) Charmed. "I'm here just to relax from my tiring work in the army. Well, how about you?" Everburn: Utterly confused, I was planning to defeat my greatest enemy then I was here "So you fought with your nemesis and crashed here? That's hardly cool to me." Everburn:(a fire ball appears in his hand) "Whoa there, brother. Pardon, but igniting a fireball in the premises of a public place is looking for a menacing battle to occur. Rules, you know." Everburn:(Snarls and puts out the fire ball) "If you wanna make friends, we'll battle far from a public property. We'll go to, like, the shore near the-- Oh. So you're hardly an Antiquian... We don't snarl, though. Where do you live?" Everburn: Seek Forgivness but it concerns you not. "Uh-huh." Everburn: (Trying to Keep himself from starting a massive slaughter, especially if children are around) "Anyways, catch ya later. Got some relaxin' to do. If you wanna join the party, just tell me. You even might catch a picture of you in the pictorial. I'm also a model, y'know. Seriously, that's cool." Everburn: I will be there. "All right then. Just make yourself comfortable." Everburn: Wolf Tamer. "Oh, so you tame wolves, eh? I would love to tame one, but my steed dislikes it. She sure is jealous. We've been friends since my mother died protecting this pegasus. Very close, we are." Paedeus sat on a beach chair and sipped fruit juice from a wooden cup. "This place is exotic, y'know. Beaches, water forms, fountains of spring water, stuff." Everburn: I see, I was raised by wolves as a child "Oh, you're also very close to wolves like me and my steed." Everburn: I will see you at this party "Sure thing. If the king meets you, tell him that we are acquaintances." (that night) Everburn wanders in avoiding stepping on children's feet Josh the Hedgehog: ... Still in the beach, just at nighttime? Yup? ... ... ... #S''ilenceMeansYes ''DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Yep. Josh the Hedgehog: All right, sry. ^^ Everburn: (Heating up kinda in love with some of the women, but mostly still holding off from starting a killing spree) Paedeus dried himself with a towel. He dressed himself in his newly-dried clothes and notices Everburn. "Lovely, aren't they?" he whispered. Everburn: (Blushing his hair sparks) "Well, I don't see provocation in the place. It's just they wear silk instead of revealing apparel. Cotton's not good for aquatic activities." Everburn: It has been months since I loved, my mate left me for my enemy. "Ohh, so you were married!" Everburn: Mind Helping me find appropriate attair, I was but it ended with her trying to slit my throat in my sleep " 'Her'? Who's 'her'?" ... ... "Oh. Right. Sorry, spaced out right there. So, she betrayed you and chose your enemy instead of you." Everburn: Anyways, mind helping me find some clothes? "Sure. I'll look for the size that fits you. Hmm..." Paedeus check his leather bag for extra clothes. Everburn: (bumps into a Woman) Oh my, Seek Forgivness, miss, I wasn't looking The woman has flowing lavender hair, a sign of a unique bloodline. "That's okay, mister." The woman walks back to the group of people in the party. Everburn:(feeling light headed, hormones flowing into his brain, he likes her) Paedeus pulls out a sienna T-shirt with a wolf face on the front. "Everburn, found one." Everburn:(Falls on his face with a heavy blush "H-hey! Everburn, you okay?" The group of people were startled when they heard Everburn falling on his face. Murmurs of people are heard. "Is that guy okay?" "Maybe he's drunk." "Let's help him out." The ground sizzles! "Whoa! That singes, man." Paedeus uttered. Everburn: his mask had come loose, the ground soon cools off to warm) The people noticed the ground sizzle. "Hey, he has fire-type powers." "Maybe he's from Pyronia." Paedeus kneels before Everburn and taps his back. "Wake up, man." He lifts himself up they see his skull in half, which he tries to hide with his hands. Everburn: Don't look. Paedeus turns back. "Yup, didn't look. What, you naked or something?" DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: I think that woman should help him and show him kindness. The woman with the lavender hair walked towards Everburn and caresses his head. He moves the hand away from his face, they all see it. "Are you okay? Maybe you're sick. Let me help you." said the lavender-haired woman. Josh the Hedgehog: Now's our chance for a new character. :DD DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Heh. Everburn: Look at me, I am a monster The woman observes the clone after hearing him speak. "Y-you're not.." The other people observe him. "He looks familiar, though," some of them whisper. Everburn: Look at me, tell me what you all see "That's okay, he's not dangerous, y'know?" a man murmured. "Yeah, he seem honest enough." Paedeus tapped him on the shoulder. "Why worry, man?" Everburn: (reaches for his mask, there is a low growl from behind) The woman picked up the mask and gave it to Everburn. he puts it on and it makes his original full face. A tridot laser aims at his head. At the Vetnalis Palace... Josh the Hedgehog: Dark, we need to slow down a bit. I'm not that fast as a typer shark. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Right, sorry. Josh the Hedgehog: No prob. Darkstorm: (Meditating) Joshua was meditating beside him. His thoughts focus then quietly spoke, "This place is soothing for Apocalia. Ironic." Darkstorm: (screams in pain) Joshua's focus broke apart, causing him to open his eyes. "Dark, are you okay?" Darkstorm: Everburn. He's on your world, we need to go now! "Everburn?! At this rate... We need to take haste! Come forth, portal!" Darkstorm: (Grabs their swords) Joshua opened a portal to the transition between Antiquus and Apocalia. He entered the portal, causing him to float. He noticed that he was in a certain fabric of space wherein he can see the whole Antiquus before him. Dark tosses Josh's sword to him and follows. Joshua catches his Ancientcalibur by its handle. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1: Episode 4 B: Sing the Death Light song Josh the Hedgehog: Oh, the Nar'sha and Narla'ah. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Sing and Song. Josh the Hedgehog: Uh-huh... (With Everburn) Everburn: (Swimming with the Woman that helped him) Paedeus crossed his arms and smiled. "So he is a gentleman like me." In the fabric of space... "Darkstorm, can you sense his presence?" Joshua asked him. Darkstorm: (At the beaches, he is surrounded with friendlies) We can't do any harm without starting a large battle. Joshua: In Benthos?! Darkstorm: Ra'ha. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Ra'ha is yes. Josh the Hedgehog: Ohh. Joshua spoke, "I hope Thomas is not in a pinch right now." Josh the Hedgehog: Keep in mind that these versions of my characters aren't Mobianized. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: kk. Josh the Hedgehog: Since the real universe of Antiquus and Apocalia are linked. Darkstorm: You go get him, I will try to clear the beaches. "Don't get carried away, Darkstorm. You might harm innocent civilians there." Darkstorm: Understood, I will have them head to their homes without collateral damage. Joshua lands on top of the beach hut in Demersus Beach. "Yeah. You must battle outside public properties, too." Darkstorm: Agreed. (Flying over head) "Time to go to the Atlancifus Castle." Joshua flew away at supersonic speed. Darkstorm flies over the beach. Paedeus notices his pegasus neighing non-stop. "What's up?" He looked above. "What's that flying thing?" Then he looked at the people in the beach, swimming and being merry. He crosses his arms, observing the flying entity in the night sky. Darkstorm dive bombs into the water. The people in the beach were startled. "What was that?!" A pair of wings poke out. Paedeus notices the ripples of water. "Hey... Isn't that...?" He remembered what Everburn told him about his enemy. "Is that Everburn's enemy? He just appeared out of nowhere. If he's going to harm my acquaintance, then he's wrong." He rides his pegasus and flies overhead. Darkstorm:(Comes up and looks at the people staring) The lavender-haired woman asked Everburn, "Whose pair of wings is that?" Everburn: No, he's here, he's come to destroy lives, he has poisoned the ruler's mind! Paedeus yelled from the sky. "The one with the wings, show yourself if you consider your life and the life of the innocent!" He points his broadsword called the Coralles at the winged entity. In the Atlancifus Castle... Yautjan Warriors spare with Thomas. Joshua knocked on the giant door which budged by itself. He enters the castle and saw a group of Yautjan warriors. One is flung into a wall. The others are on defensive. Thomas entered his fighting stance. "If you are here to make trouble, then challenge me!" Joshua felt awkward. "Is Thomas okay?" One warrior charges. The leader bows to Joshua. Joshua began to speak in a large voice. "Did Dark Lord Darkstorm send you here?" Thomas ducked and released a punch from below toward the warrior. Yautjan Leader: (Sighs) No, we needed some training. Thomas got the wrong idea, Master Storm doesn't know we are here. "Maybe the king is upset. Please tell your warriors to stop. I'll handle things with the Benthos King." Thomas noticed Joshua talking with the leader of the Yautjan warriors. "Hey, is that Joshua?" Yautjan Leader: At once, your grace! (roars at his warriors) They stop except for the foolish one. Thomas held the foolish warrior by the neck. "Do you want to live or not?" Joshua ran towards Thomas and skidded before him. "Thomas, what's with you?" Yautjan Leader: Allow me, King Thomas. Thomas stared at Joshua and dropped the warrior from his grasp. "Oh. Joshua." THe other warriors drag the Unblood off. Thomas asked Joshua, "Hey, what's with these guys? They asked me to train with them but I don't need disciples." Yautjan Guard: Lord Joshua. (Whispers what's going down at the beach) "Yes." Joshua turned to Thomas. "This situation is urgent. Everburn is in Demersus Beach in the city proper." "Everburn? The evil clone, eh?" "Yup." "Oh, so it seems." "Yeah, they need training to help Dark in the beach. I mean 'more' skillful training." Yautjan Guard: Master Storm is in trouble. Everburn has poisoned their minds into believing you are being decieved by them. "All right then," responded Thomas. "He meant my people, huh? So it might be influence..." Yautjan Guard: We must hurry. "Antiquians aren't affected by magical curses. Yet influence of others can deceive any creature," explained Thomas. "Yes." responded Joshua. "All right, boys, follow me!" demanded Thomas. "To Demersus Beach!" Thomas summoned his Ancientcalibur and points at the horizon. (At the Beach) Everburn: He has lied to your rulers, he plans to conquer this world! Darkstorm: How typical of you, Everburn. You lose one wife and you trick another woman to be yours. You must be so pathetic! "What are they talking about?" Paedeus looked at the people in the beach. Everburn: Paedeus, you must believe me, he is an usurper. The woman looks at Darkstorm then at Everburn. Paedeus thought of his acquaintance when they first met. Darkstorm: I will not let anyone be harmed, but you, Everburn (grabs him by the throat and smokes to a safe distence Paedeus finally spoke. "I believe in my friends. And I value the king's authority. I shall protect them! Hyah!" The pegasus flew towards the smoke, following them. "Are they going to fight...?" wondered the woman. Darkstorm:(Electrocutes Everburn) Everburn:(Screaming) "N-no! Stop it!" she screamed. "Haaah!" Paedeus charged toward Darkstorm. Darkstorm: (doesn't listen) Everburn: Help me, please! (Reaching out to his lover) Please... A twinkle pierced the dark sky and Thomas screamed "WHOOOOO!" before crashing on the white sand with his Ancientcalibur. White smoke collected around the area. Paedeus coughed. "What was that again?" Everburn: HELP ME PLEASE The woman went out of the water and observed the smoke. "Hey you," Thomas spoke. Everburn: (looks at Thomas) He pointed his Ancientcalibur at the clone's neck. "You seek to ruin my awesome intro, eh? Boys, we're going to do battle. First, send my people to their homes!" He called for the Yautjan warriors he met earlier. The warriors nod and try to get everyone out of the way. The woman screamed. "No! Let me go! Everburn needs help!" Everburn Roars and breaks loose to save his love Joshua descended before the woman at supersonic speed. Thomas charges at Everburn. "Darkstorm, let's go!" Everburn: GET AWAY FROM HER! (Power Jumps flaming up) Joshua widens his eyes. "Flames!" Everburn:(Roars and Slugs Joshua) He carried the woman away from Everburn's attack and landed on the ground with their backs. "What a pain in the head... The back, I mean," grunted Joshua. Everburn: tries to advance but he can't) No, please let her go... He looked at the woman and slipped away from her. "WHOA! M-M-M-My apologies, milady!" Thomas jumps high and lands before Everburn. He holds a hand out to her but he is electrocuted again Darkstorm: I'm going to end this once and for all. "You liar. You deceived the with your influence to protect yourself?!" Thomas chanted. "Sire, this is a misunderstanding!" Paedeus reasoned. "He did not harm any of-- Everburn: Paedeus, you must help me, I was right, this monster is taking over! Thomas cleared his throat. "It's a long story, Paedeus. We'll talk about it after this is over." "U-Understood, sire," Paedeus obeyed. Darkstorm: The multiverse shall not miss you Everburn, you have lost! "Wait a second!" Joshua shouted. "What monster is he talking about, Darkstorm?" Darkstorm prepares another electric blast. Darkstorm: He is poisoned them to believe that I am a great evil. "I see," Joshua understood. Everburn: Paedeus please, I have the power to fix what he has done. "I'm sorry, Everburn. There is nothing I can do. Please, cooperate." Paedeus sighed. Everburn:(Looks to his lover) Joshua looked at Darkstorm. "Darkstorm. Defeat Everburn, but don't kill him. We've got some interrogation to do." Darkstorm: (Shocks Everburn) Everburn: (screams and blacks out) Darkstorm looks at Everburn's lover. The woman stared at an unconscious Everburn. "N-no..." she whispered. Darkstorm: He'll live, for now. "W-what? He'll live?" she wondered. Joshua walked toward the woman, Everburn's lover. Darsktorm: Stop, I sense something. (to the woman) Have you laid with this monster? The woman said, "I have not laid with Everburn. I am not married with him yet." Darkstorm: Her love for him is too strong. She will be with him in house arrest. Joshua stopped and thought about what Darkstorm said. "Wait, is she influenced as well?" Darkstorm: If he can be swayed to good then he won't be a threat "Well, the woman, Dark. Is she poisoned, too?" Darkstorm: No she loves him. Love makes you do crazy things. (to the woman) Miss, take his hand. The woman reluctantly holds Everburn's hand. Dark utters a spell and black markings etch themselves in both Everburns and (the woman's) arms. Josh the Hedgehog: N-Namiko? DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: The girl's name. Josh the Hedgehog: I was about to put the name, though. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Oh sorry. Josh the Hedgehog: She was my character lel. Well, let me think. Aeravelia? Paedeus stood up and saw what happened. "Well, he's my friend, but he's evil. And the girl worries me." Darkstorm: He won't be evil for long, I will wipe his mind. Minutes later... DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: gtg dood continue tomorrow? Josh the Hedgehog: Sure, you going? You're lucky. It's Friday tomorrow. I will certainly be on. Spoilers about the woman tomorrow :) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Me sleepy. (hugging an Aeravelia plush) YAYS C ya bro (Bro hug) Josh the Hedgehog: All right, then. Bye bye! Category:Talkplays